Oh yes he can
by skadooshiblamo
Summary: Ranma is finally gettin' married to his favourite tomboy! well its about time , pigtailed boy! all the best on your first night ! I was gonna post on christmas but thanks to the power cut I couldn't.. & I wanted another genre like romance and awesomeness but there wasn't anything like that...any way wish u all a MERRY CHRISTMAS ! and a happy new year R&r :) ...Hey annon review!


Together at last...

"So guys, what kind of marriage do you want?" asked nabiki tendo

Akane lifted her eyebrows questioningly at Ranma

"Um .. the fastest?" said Ranma

"Oh you naughty love birds , cant wait for the first night eh?" nabiki said with an evil glint in her eye, causing Ranma and Akane to look like ripe tomatoes

"Why don't we have a traditional wedding? " said Nodoka Saotome

"What if we have both, a traditional wedding and a western style wedding?" Kasumi 'suggested

"Say Kasumi,that's not a bad idea "said nabiki

"Lets have it on consecutive days, that way both the weddings will get over faster and these two can finally make grand children " said Soun while Genma nodding his head mechanically

"Oh my !"Kasumi said "Father you shouldn't say that"she glanced at her husband , Dr tofu who was blushing at the thought of ' making grandchildren'.

"Soo what say guys ?" Nabiki said

Akane searched for Ranma's hand under the table and squeezed it

" What do you think?" Akane said looking at Ranma shyly

" If you don't mind , I don't mind" said Ranma . The idea of Akane in the safety of his arms on their wedding night was very appealing , and oh he wanted her . Oh yes he did .

"Well that's that . Now to get the marriage date ,the outfits ,the invites and the bed for the first night….."nabiki said mischievously "Oh yeah, this is going to get pretty interesting"

* * *

Akane sat near the koi pond and rested her back on the cherry blossom tree while her legs dangled in the water . She giggled when the fish came and nipped her leg . She felt someone sit by her side and as if by instinct placed her head on his shoulder . Ranma smiled at his fiance's antics and placed his head ontop of hers while threading her fingers with his. Akane sighed contentedly, finally she was getting married to Ranma and no one was going to have anything against her-

Ryouga had fallen in love with Ukyo.

Shampoo had finally opened her eyes and had gotten married to Mousse , who loved her no matter what

Akari and Shinnosuke became the caretakers of the zoo and soon fell deeply in love with each other

Kuno had proposed to Nabiki by mistake but later he also fell in love with her

Kodachi had fallen ...but she had fallen into a dry swimming pool and was admitted to the hospital. she fell in love with her therapist and was currently on her honey moon with her kidnapped husband

Well the hentai horde had already agreed to her and Ranma's engagement so there was no problem at all...

"AKANEEEE!"

Ok well maybe there was some one who could ruin the perfect atmosphere she thought listening to her dad calling her

"Coming!"she said and quickly scrambled to her feet wondering why her father would holler out her name instead of calmly call her .

Well it was obvious,her father wasn't the type to calmly talk to anyone without bursting into tears at the most random moments... but hey who was she to talk ? she had cried everytime Ranma had teased her, blown her roof when he was with someone else.. so yeah.. maybe it just ran in the family.

Shaking her head she cocked her head towards Ranma and motioned him to follow her . When they reached the dojo . Akane gasped to see the most beautiful wedding gown ever . It wasn't the fluffed up, balloon like wedding dress . It more of the simple but beautiful body clinging dress which didn't show much nor did show less.

"OHmygods! you guys really out did yourselves ! where did you find this ?" Akane said . her voice squeaking with happiness

"Akane , Akane . You shouldn't say that ! Its the least we could for you on your super special day" Kasumi said while she stroked the dress and wondered what ornament would go with it.

"Oh, and here, this is mother's wedding kimono" Nabiki said handing a beautiful wedding kimono to her "its a little heavy ...but hey , since you got that brute strength of yours, this would be a piece of cake " nabiki said smirking in Ranma's direction while he scowled back at her

"well well . lets not get in to a Ranma versus nabiki round . The main reason all of you have assembled here is for the date of the wedding and the venue .. so the wedding , both of them will be held here in the dojo first is the traditional one and then the western one..."Soun said while he gave them the instructions for the wedding.

* * *

" ...you may now kiss the bride"

Ranma lifted the veil and passionately kissed his tomboy while everyone else cheered . IT WAS ABOUT TIME !

"May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Saotome!"

* * *

The after party of the wedding was building tension among two of the most well-known martial artists .

Ranma spotted Akane speaking to some of her friends in a heated discussion while blushing prettily to all their teasing . To hell with all her friends! He had waited long enough for this moment and he had not even kissed her properly ! For some unfathomable reason Akane had refused to give a kiss or be kissed until the wedding . Maybe it was because he was to hot for her to resist? Shaking his head Ranma used this moment to look at his wife . Damn did she look good !

How could a person look pure,sexy,cute and irresistible at once? that gown was really doing something to his head ...he was pretty sure he had a sappy grin on his face and might also be drooling. how unmanly of him! But hey, he would show her just how manly he was tonight in bed.

Akane had caught Ranma staring at her many times . She smirked to herself . What had he called her? A tomboy thats what . Well this tomboy was sexy and she knew it . NO wonder Ranma couldn't keep his hands to himself in the wardrobe when he had secretly pulled her there and tried to kiss her. Akane laughed at the memory. She had slapped her hand onto his mouth and kissed the back of her hand . So he WAS indirectly kissing her. OH BOY, he looked so good in that tux . Infact , Ranma looked good in almost everything...Akane shook her head the same way she had seen Ranma doing a few seconds ago and kept her mind back on the conversation .

Ukyo and the others were giving her tips on how to make the night more "pleasurable" . Akane blushed . They didn't have to be that straight forward. Seriously! why were they trying to smuggle whips and frosting? She wasn't THAT type .She noticed Ranma coming towards her while Ukyo explained to the others just how manly Ryoga was in bed. Honestly ! you would think that the girl knew some thing called too much information .

Ranma had enough ! Now or never! He had found his chance when her group wasn't paying enough attention to her and right now , he had pulled her into the house

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Ranma, shutting the door to their private chamber behind him.  
"This is the end of the day! how long do I have to wait ?"  
"It doesn't seem to make a difference to you! You walked out when you pretty well pleased!'' teased Akane.  
"I don't care about those damn free loaders!" growled Ranma, ripping his bow tie and jacket off  
and flinging them aside. He stared at Akane fervently, slowly moving towards her, his breathing heavy.  
"Oh yes of course,'' mocked Akane, with a playfully theatrical expression. "the heir to the anything goes dojo gets to decide what is important and what is not. Ranma Saotome can do anything he wants."  
"Oh yes he can!"  
Akane laughed mischievously and ran to the other side of the bed. Ranma dashed towards her from the opposite side hurling his shirt off in one smooth motion.  
"Oh yes he can..."


End file.
